fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WNWO-TV
This article is not to be confused with the real life WNWO-TV, a real-life NBC affiliate also serving Toledo, Ohio. WNWO-TV, digital UHF and PSIP channel 24, is an affiliate of New Line Network located in Toledo, Ohio, owned by Horizons Communications, making it a sister station to WCRB, the ABS America affiliate in neighboring Cleveland, and WKMI-TV, an independent station in neighboring Detroit. WNWO maintains studio facilities located on South Byrne Road, and its transmitter is located northeast of Oregon. WNWO is available on Buckeye Broadband channel 8, Spectrum channel 13, DirecTV channel 49, AT&T U-verse channel 24, and Dish Network channel 17. History The station signed on the air on March 26, 1970 as an independently-owned affiliate of the then-fledgling New Line Network. WNWO was founded by a media partnership that already published the Toledo Blade. The partnership sold WNWO to Exchange Television in 1976, who in turn sold WNWO in 1985 to Grant Broadcasting, which then became Combined Broadcasting in 1989. Between 1985 and 1994, WNWO branded itself on air as Super 24. On April 13, 2000, the station was acquired by Horizons. For decades, cable systems in Toledo and most of Northwestern Ohio as far east as Lucas County's Lake Erie shoreline have carried neighboring Detroit's New Line owned-and-operated station, WNLND, alongside WNWO, and operators in the eastern portion of the Toledo market have carried both WNWO and Cleveland New Line O&O WNLCO. Despite this, all three stations were carried normally in Northwestern Ohio until January 1, 1990, when WNWO was now allowed to black out duplicate programming on both WNLND and WNLCO on cable systems within the boundaries of the Toledo market, a rule still enforced today. WNWO had long claimed Monroe, Michigan and most of Monroe County south of M-50 as part of its primary coverage area, even though the entirety of Monroe County, including areas directly along the border with the state of Ohio and the city of Toledo, is part of the Detroit Designated Market Area and therefore is supposed to be served by WNLND. In contrast, adjacent Lenawee County to the west is part of the Toledo DMA. News operation Local newscasts, branded as WNWO News, air weekdays at 6:00 a.m. & 12:00 p.m., weeknights at 5:00, 5:30, 6:00 & 11:00 p.m., and weekends at 6:00 p.m.. Digital television Digital channel Analog-to-digital conversion WNWO shut down its analog signal, on UHF channel 24, on June 12, 2009, the official date in which full-power television stations in the United States transitioned from analog to digital broadcasts under federal mandate, and flash-cut its digital signal into operation on it's former analog UHF channel 24 signal. Gallery Logo history 1985WNWOLogo.png|1985-94 1985WNWOLogoA.png|1985-94, without the "Super" letters. 1994WNWOLogo.png|1994-2013 2013WNWOLogo.png|2013-16 Other pictures NLN Bug 2002.jpg|Screencap from December 31, 2002 with New Line's screen bug of the period. WNWOTestPattern.jpg|Test pattern, captured in 2005. Category:New Line Network Category:Toledo Category:Ohio Category:Channel 24 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1970 Category:New Line Network affiliates Category:Horizons Communications Category:Stations that use its call letters